Labors of Family and Love
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Sequel to New Recruits. Life at the Titan's East Tower is about to get more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to DC Comics. This is the sequel to my first Teen Titan fic, New Recruits. Secondly, I thought I would take a break from writing a third Young Justice Story. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to **Silver_Wolf1_99 **

Now on with the story.

Labors of Family and Love

By Silver Wolf

Chapter One

School...

Raven sighed as she followed the other members of the Titan East team into the local elementary school. From what she understood, they had been invited there for a special Titans Appreciation day. At first she didn't think it was a good idea for her to go considering she was five months pregnant, but she had changed her mind when she found out that her daughter class had something special planned. "Why are we doing this again?" she asked with a slight monotone in her voice, "Besides the obvious reasons."

"Public relations I think," Bart said with a shrug. "Fantastic," she said as one of the teacher's walked up. "Thanks for coming. I'm the principal, Mr. Jacobson," he said smiling, "I'd like to welcome you to Steele City Elementary. This school is for grades first threw fourth. If you all follow me, I'll show you around." They walked through the school taking a look at the different classrooms. "I didn't know the kids wore uniforms here," Wolf said quietly after looking in one of the rooms.

"We do have a dress code here. It's a gradual progression into the uniforms the high school uses," Mr. Jacobson said, "It starts in second grade by switching shirts with designs and/or logos for solid colors, third removes baggy and low hanging jeans with plain jeans, and so on." "Makes sense to me," Impulse said. "Hush," Batgirl said quietly. They turned a corner as the principal said, "And this is the first grade area. We normally have the two main rooms split into smaller rooms, but the dividers have been removed so you will be talking to two classrooms at a time.

"Now, if you all don't mind, how about the ladies take one room and the guys take the other for an hour then switch." "Works for me," Raven muttered as she put her hood up. She followed Batgirl and Supergirl into the room on the right and let them do the talking. As expected, the greatest majority of the questions were directed at the other two Titans. Most questions focused on toughest villain, pranks pulled on the guys, and who they liked.

They switched classes after half an hour before moving to the second graders. After about fifteen minutes Raven noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A group of girls were picking on another when the teachers had their backs turned. Raven focused her empathy towards the girl and inwardly flinched. _'This is bad,'_ she thought watching the girls. "Hey Supergirl, would you and Batgirl mind if I do something?" Raven asked suddenly. The other two looked at each other for a second before Supergirl said, "Uh, sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Raven said. A dark mist surrounded the desk of the four girls then crushed them as she raised her right hand and closed it into a fist. The four screamed as their desk hit the floor. "I have been watching you four for about the past ten minutes and I've heard everything you've called her," Raven said walking towards them, "If I ever find out you are still bullying this girl, you better believe I will make everyone of your worst nightmares come true. Understand?"

The four girls nodded as they tried to get away from the Goth Titan. "Good," Raven said. She knelt next to the one the four were bullying and quietly said, "Come with me." The girl kept her head down as she slowly got to her feet and followed Raven into the hall. "Are you ok?" Raven asked once the door was closed. The girl nodded slightly before looking up at her.

"Why were they picking on you?" Raven asked. The girl started to cry saying, "Because I live at the local hotel with my aunt." "What happened to your parents?" Raven asked trying to comfort the girl. "Dad passed a few months ago," the girl said wiping her eyes. "And what about your mother?" Raven asked. "I haven't seen her sense I was four," the girl said before sitting down.

Raven was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I think we might be able to help find her." The girl looked up at the Titan with a hopeful look in her eyes asking, "Really?" "I think so. Hang on," Raven replied as she used her powers to open the door the guys were in. "Wolf, can you come here for a minute?" she asked. The teams leader excused himself from the room for a few before stepping out into the hall way.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked quietly. "It's kind of a duel thing," Raven said as the door swung closed behind him. She explained what happened with the young girl and what she had found out. Once she had finished, he knelt front of the young girl and asked, "What's your name?" The girl sniffed once more before saying, "Amy." He smiled softly as he said, "It's nice to meet you, Amy. They call me Wolf. By any chance, do you know what your mom's name is?"

"Emelia White," Amy said smiling a little, "Are you really going to find my mom?" Kris was silent for a few seconds before saying, "It may take me a while, but I will find her. Don't worry." "I won't," Amy said before heading back to class. "I have a feeling you know who her mom is," Raven said once the door closed. He nodded slightly as he stood saying, "Yeah. Think you can hold the fort until I get back?" "I have before," she said with a slight smile, "If I need to, I'll have Emma become my assistant and help."

"Good idea," he said before heading down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Past Choices...

A green light streaked across the sky as Wolf flew towards his mom's dinner. The lunch rush hadn't started yet and he knew that he could talk to his mom without being interrupted. He landed in front of the building and entered as his lantern uniform changed to a black jacket, jeans, a green shirt, and boots. "Welcome to the Stardust diner," he heard his mom say from the kitchen. "Hey mom," he called out as he sat at the counter.

Emily walked out from the kitchen and smiled saying, "Hey. I thought you were at Mickie's school." "The team still is. I have a question for you though," he said sounded a little nervous. "No. I will not come and cook for the school today," she said trying to lighten the mood. "Good to know but that's not why I'm here," he said as his ring started to glow lightly as a small construct of Amy formed, "This girl is." "Amy," his mother whispered as tears started to form in her eyes, "Where?"

"She's in the second grade at Mickie's school. How do you know her?" he asked puzzled. Emily watched the construct as she quietly said, "About a year after I left your father, I got together with another man named Alex. We got married six months later and had a little girl a year after that. Unfortunately, the marriage didn't last and we got a divorce five months before I found you. He got custody of Amy and moved to England. I haven't seen her in years."

"You mean I have a sister?" he asked a little shocked. Emily took a napkin and wiped her eyes saying, "Her name is Amber Lin Drake. She would be about seven years old. I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner, Kris." "It's ok mom," he said as the construct faded, "From what Amy said her father passed a few months ago and she is staying with her aunt at a hotel." His mother reached over the counter and grabbed her purse saying, "Her father only had one sister, and I know which one she will be at."

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked getting up. Emily looked at her son and said, "Go back to the school and make sure she is ok. I will let you know what I find out from Amy's aunt when I can." "Ok. See you soon," he said getting up. He left the diner and flew back to the school after changing back into his gear. The thought of having a sister ran threw his head as he arrived back at the building and went to join the others.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed a familiar face leaving the little girls room. He motioned for her to stop as he passed her classroom. "Is something wrong, mister?" Mickie asked acting like she had never met him. "I was just wondering if you knew what classroom the Titans were in," he said. "I think they're in the third grade class, because they haven't gotten to us yet," she said as she asked if he was ok in sign language. "Thank you," he said signing I'll explain later. He walked down to the third grade class in time to see them walking out of the classrooms.

"What all did I miss?" he asked smiling a little. "Just Raven threatening to destroy Impulse's hidden cookie stash if he didn't keep his mouth shut," Barbara replied. "He almost stated where our sixth member is," Raven said monotone, "What did you find out?" "My hunch was right," Kris said with a slight smile, "I know who Amy's mother is." "Is that good or bad?" Kara asked. "Depends on how you look at it," he replied as they walked to the next set of classrooms, "She's on her way to talk to Amy's aunt now to find out what is going on. So, who's starting in which room first?"

"We're all going to be in the same room for this one," Raven replied as they reached the doors, "Three of the classrooms are side by side and can have the walls moved back to form one large room." "Can we finish this Q&amp;A session already?" Bart asked placing a hand on his stomach, "I'm starting to get hungry." Barbara pulled out a protein bar and handed it to the speedster saying, "I have one more and the only way you're getting it is if you keep your mouth shut about you know who." "Mouth shut, got it," he replied.

They walked into the classroom and were met with applause. "Thanks for that," Kris said once the noise died down, "Well, as with the other classes, we won't be answering question about our personal lives. So if you had planned on asking what our really identities are, you out of luck." "Unless you're asking about Impulse's IQ, because that's fair game," Kara said with a smirk. The class laughed a little bit as Bart stuck his tongue out at his teammate. "Shall we begin?" Raven asked as she used her powers to bring a chair over to wear she was standing then sat down.

Going to put this story on the back burner for a bit. Not happy with the way part of this went, so I'm going to try and redo it. Hope to get it done soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Relatives...

Mickie smiled as she watched her family try and answer the questions of her classmates. Granted a lot of the initial questions had to be changed after her father's announcement, her classmates where still coming up with some interesting things to ask. The current topic of choice was the mysterious six Titan. So far, the class seemed to be split down the middle on the sixth member's existence. She tried not to laugh as she watched Bart try not to reveal the truth.

After watching him squirm for a few minutes, she decided to put him out of his misery and held her hand up. "Can we get her question first before I answer the last question?" Bart asked looking at Wolf. The leader made quick eye contact with his daughter before saying, "Just this once." Bart breathed a slight sigh of relief as Mickie asked, "If Raven knows magic, couldn't she could create like a double of herself?" Raven smirked a little as Wolf said, "If you mean like using her shadow to help fight, then you're right."

"But why is the double white?" one of the other students asked. "That would be a result of the spell," Raven explained calmly, "It creates a ghost version of myself. I have to be careful as to how much power I put into it otherwise I won't be able to help." "I think that is enough with the questions," the teacher said stepping forward, "Now we do have one more surprise for the Titans, but that will have to wait until after lunch." "Oh that does sound good," Bart said looking at the clock. "Quiet, Impulse," Kara said as the bell rang. The students got up from their seats and while the majority of them walked towards the door, a few lingered to get an autograph.

Once the last one left, the teacher walked up and said, "You're more than welcome to stay for lunch." "As much as we appreciate the offer, we're going to have to decline," Wolf said apologetically. "Because of my metabolism, it would take everything one grade here eats for lunch to fill me up," Bart said with a sheepish grin. "That and I need to talk to the others about something," Wolf said with a slight smile, "We will be back for the rest of the day. Don't worry."

"You're going to want to stand back for this," Raven said standing up. The teacher took a few steps back as a black raven slowly rose out of the ground and encompassed the team before they teleported from the classroom to the alley behind the diner. "Ok, before we go any farther, what's going on?" Bart asked. "Yeah, you took off after what happened in that first classroom and didn't show back up until we got to Mickie's," Kara said a little puzzled, "The only thing we know is what Raven told us."

"I found Amy's family," Wolf said after a few seconds. "You did? That's great," Kara said. "Yeah," he said nodding slightly, "Her mom, a brother, sister in-law, a niece and a massive extended family." Raven looked at him and asked, "You mean she's?" "My little sister," he said looking at her, "Mom got remarried shortly after she divorced dad and had Amy." The team was quiet for a few minutes before Barbara said, "No offense, but I did not see that coming."

"I don't think any of us did," Bart replied. "So, what know?" Raven asked. "Mom went to talk to Amy's aunt," Wolf said looking at her, "She'll let us know later. Shall we get something to eat?" "You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Wolf alone for a minute," Raven said. They others went inside as Wolf looked at his wife and asked, "Is everything ok?" "You know better than to hide what you're feeling from me," she said looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying not to freak out," he said with a nervous laugh. "Want to talk about it?" she asked taking his hands in hers. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her as he said quietly, "It's just weird to think that mom had another child after she left my dad." "Is that bad?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure," he said closing his eyes, "I thought about what it would be like to have a sibling sometimes, but I never thought I actually had one." She leaned back to look at him and asked, "You do realize you're acting like I did when I found out Mickie was my daughter, right?"

He stood there in silence for a second before smiling and said, "Not until you said something." He kissed her lightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Feel any better?" she asked. "Getting there," he replied as her stomach growled, "And I think we better get something to eat while we can." "Agreed," she said as they walked to the front of the diner.

"Hey," Barbara said as they joined the others, "Hope you two don't mind, but I ordered what you normally get." "Thanks," Raven said sitting down. "Um, mind if I ask what you two talked about?" Bart asked after a few seconds of silence. "Just a memory," Wolf replied as a waitress walked up with their order.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bullies...

Mickie wasn't happy as she sat the principal's office. It was the last place she wanted to be. Especially on a day where her school had decided to pay their respects to her family, but she couldn't stand by while four girls bullied another. She watched the clock until she heard a quiet, "Thank you." She looked to her left and smiled saying, "You're welcome. I'm Mickie." "Amy," the young girl said with a smile, "So, how bad to you think the principal is going to yell at us?"

"Not as bad as my mom," Mickie replied. "No offense, but lucky you," Amy said pulling her knees up to her chest. "You don't know your mom?" Mickie asked surprised. "Actually, I haven't seen her sense I was three," Amy said as they heard a door open. The looked over to see a slightly pregnant woman enter the office. "That's my mom," Mickie whispered to Amy. "She's pretty," Amy whispered before the principal cleared her throat.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mrs. McCloud," the principal said with a smile, "No offense, but your husband usually comes to deal with these kinds of issues." "Unfortunately, he is current busy and asked if I could fill in. And its Roth," Raven said sitting in a chair. "I understand and I'm sorry for the misconception," the principal said calmly, "From what some of the other students have said, Mickie stepped up and defended the young girl sitting next to her from four girls that where bullying her."

"Is she in trouble?" Raven asked calmly. The principal shook his head saying, "The only ones in trouble are the four girls. I called you here for two reasons; the first being that because of what happened, Mickie will be excused from classes for the rest of the day." "Mickie will be staying for the rest of the day," Raven said without a moment's thought, "She has been helping her class plan today for the past few weeks." "I was kind of hoping you would say that," the principal said with a smile, "I've heard from her teacher that she has come up with a lot of the ideas for today."

"Is that so?" Raven asked looking towards her daughter. Mickie blushed slightly as the principal said, "Oh yes. The second reason is that Amy's aunt called and asked that her to go home with Mickie today." "That won't be a problem," Raven said looking at the young girl out of the corner of her eye. "You know my aunt?" Amy asked looking at Mickie. "We do, Amy," Raven assured the girl. They talked for a few more minutes before leaving the principal's office.

"Um, how do you two know my aunt?" Amy asked once they were in the main hallway. Raven knelt in front of the young girl and looked her in the eyes as she said quietly, "I can't explain right now because I have to get going. Mickie, watch out for Amy, ok? I will see you two later." "Later mom," Mickie said as Raven walked away. The two girls started walking back to class when a black raven rose out of the floor and spread its wings to reveal the Titans.

"Cool entrance," Mickie said with a slight smile. "Thanks. Want a lift back to class?" Bart asked. "Please," the two girls said. "Five seconds," Wolf said looking at his watch. Bart picked the two girls up and disappeared in a gust of wind. "And time," Bart said reappearing almost instantly. "One point four eight seconds. You're getting better," Wolf said before they entered the main office. "Enjoy your lunch?" the secretary asked looking up at them. "Always do," Kara replied. "So now who do you want us to talk to?" Raven asked with a monotone in her voice as the principal walked out.

"Actually, we were hoping you all wouldn't mind sitting in on a couple of classes," the principal said. "No offense, I think I'm going to pass," Raven said quietly. She turned to leave as two boys entered followed by Mickie, Amy, and their teacher. "What happened?" the principal asked with a sigh. "They boys are related to one of the girls that were picking on Amy earlier," the teacher replied as the students sat down, "They started in on Amy as soon as Impulse dropped them off at my class and about started a fight with Mickie."

"I take it this school has never really had a bullying problem before," Barbara asked looking at the principal. "It used to. That is why so many changes have been put into place," the principal replied, "Miss Storm, call the boy's parents and have them come pick them up. Mickie, sense you worked so hard in putting your classes part of today together, I'm going to pair you and Amy up as guides for our guest today." "Ok," the two girls said together. "Hey! Why are they being rewarded?" one of the boys shouted.

A black aura surrounded him and lifted him into the air as Raven said, "One; they're not bullies. Two; Mickie was the one that convinced us to come here. Three; as I told your sister, I hate bullies." "Stop," Wolf said as he placed a hand on the empaths shoulder. She gently put the kid down and closed her eyes. "In my office until your parents arrive," the principal said looking at the now frightened boys. "I think when today is over, we're all going on a vacation," Wolf said glancing at the others.

Working on a rewrite for some of the later chapters. Will post those as I get them done. And yes, I might have a major twist coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Self-Defense...

The rest of the day went surprisingly different then what they had expected. Each one of the grades asked for one of the Titans to help with a subject. Barbara opted to help the first graders with gym; Kara opted for math with the second grade, while Bart chose science with the third graders. "So, where are you heading?" Wolf asked Raven. "Probably English with the fourth grade, but what about Amy and Mickie?" she asked looking at the two girls.

"I can take them with me to music class," Wolf replied. "Um, no one has music today, Mr. Wolf sir?" Amy said quietly. He thought for a second before Raven said, "I have an idea. Mickie, could you go make sure Impulse doesn't do anything stupid?" "Sure," the young girl said before skipping off towards the third grade area. "What about me?" Amy asked looking from one Titan to the other.

"You and Wolf need to talk about your mother," Raven said before walking off. Amy looked at the lantern and asked, "Did you find her?" "Her, an older brother, a niece, and a sister in-law," he said kneeling in front of her. "I-I have a brother?" she asked in disbelieve. "Yes, you do," he said giving her a reassuring smile, "If she hasn't yet, your aunt is going to call here and ask that you go home with Mickie and her family." "She called earlier and asked that," she said excitedly.

"Good, because she is going to meet you at a diner your mom runs here in Steele City," he said almost feeling her excitement. Tears of joy started to fall from Amy's eyes as she suddenly hugged the lantern and said, "Thank you." "You're welcome," he said quietly, "Now, what do you want to do, class wise?" She thought for a few seconds before saying, "I liked doing gymnastics." "Oh yeah? Then let's go see if that is what Batgirl is having your class do," he said before standing up.

As they walked to the gym, Amy looked up at him and asked, "Mr. Wolf, do you know why my mother left?" He was silent for a few seconds before saying, "That is something you are going to have to ask your mom about." They continued on in silence until they reached the gym. "And let the madness begin," he said as they entered. At first glance, it seemed as if the grade had been split in half. While most of the boys, and some of the girls, played basketball with the teacher, the rest where learning some self-defense from Barbara.

"You go room for one more student, Batgirl?" Wolf asked as he walked up. "I got room for any that wants to join," she replied with a smile, "Even you." "Let's not and say I did," he said as Amy took a spot in with the other girls. "What's wrong, Wolf? Afraid you'll get beat by a girl?" Barbara teased. The gym went silent as the students waited for the lanterns response. "Remember the last time we went against each other while in full gear?" he asked looking her in the eyes. She was quiet for a few seconds before replying, "You had a dislocated shoulder and a crack collar bone, while I was in the infirmary for a month because of multiple injuries."

"Which is why round two will be without gear," he said before walking over and leaned against the wall. The sound of the bell a few minutes later let the kids know that the class was over. As the students left, Amy walked over and asked, "Do I have to go back?" "I don't see why. You and Mickie are out guides, remember?" Wolf asked looking at the girl. "He's right," Barbara said walking up, "Unless we go to your class, you stay with us." "Oh, ok," Amy said as the next class arrived.

"Hey Amy, how about we go see what the other Titans are up to?" Wolf said pushing off from the wall. The two left the room and walked down the hall. The first room they stopped in on was one of the second grade classrooms were Kara was trying to teach the math. "Does she know what she's doing?" Amy whispered. "Oh she does," he whispered back, "She sometimes forgets that Kryptonian math is light years beyond this planets current level."

They left that room and went down to the next to find a not so familiar sight in a way. Mickie was leaning against a wall next to the fire extinguisher as Bart seemed to be preforming an experiment. "Why is she next to the extinguisher?" she asked puzzled. "In case he sets something on fire," he replied before heading to the next room. As they arrived where Raven once, it appeared that she had the entire class enthralled in her lecture.

"Think she would be mad if we joined the class?" Amy asked. Wolf quietly opened the door a little and heard his wife reciting a line from a play. "Sounds like she teaching Hamlet," he whispered, "You sure you want to join?" Amy smiled as she nodded. He knocked on the door and smiled as it swung open via Raven's powers. "Can I help you?" the Goth titan asked. "Got room for two more?" he asked smiling. She was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Up to you. But do you think you can keep up?"

Amy nodded as she went and took an empty sit. 'This is going to be interesting,' he thought as he went and sat next to his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A Lost Family...

Raven sighed as she pulled up to Mickie's school. She had excused herself prior to the end of the day in order to pick the girls up. Normally, her daughter would just ride the bus to the diner then teleport to the tower from there. But because Amy was going to be with her, she thought it might better to pick them up. As she pulled up to the front doors, she saw the two girls heading towards her. "So how did it go?" Raven asked as the girls got in.

"It went great, mom," Mickie replied as she got in the back seat with Amy, "Granted they let Impulse teach science for the remainder of the day after lunch." "Was that good or bad?" Raven asked once the girls were buckled in. "Let's just say it was a good thing I was standing next to the fire extinguisher the entire class," Mickie said. "What about you, Amy?" Raven asked as she pulled the car away from the curb.

Amy nodded saying, "I got to spend the day with Wolf of the Titans." "Hey mom, don't you have a crush on Wolf?" Mickie asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven said trying to hide a smile, "And just so you know, I already told your father about what happened at school." "Is he mad?" Mickie asked. "You are going to have to talk to him about it," Raven replied.

"That's not good," Mickie said sinking in her seat a little. Amy looked out a window and asked, "Um, Mrs. Roth, where are we going?" "To see an old friend," Raven said as she pulling up to the diner. As they got out of the car, a young man about Raven's age walked out and started towards them. "That's my dad," Mickie said a little nervous. "Rachel, can you take Amy inside? I need to talk to Mickie for a minute," Kris said calmly. "Take your time," Raven said before she and the others walked off.

"Is this about the fights at school?" Mickie asked looking at her dad. He waited till they were out of range before he knelt in front of his daughter and asked , "Question; what would you do if I told you that you have an aunt?" Mickie was silent for a few seconds before saying, "I would want to meet her and ask why we haven't met before. Why do you ask?" "Because you do," he said taking her hands in his, "Mom remarried and had a daughter about two years after she left dad."

"W-wait a minute," Mickie said puzzled, "You mean my aunt is younger than me?" He nodded slowly saying, "Yeah. She's been living with her aunt on her father's side for a few weeks while they're been trying to find mom." "You mean she's here?" she asked wide eyed. "Yeah," he said nervously, "Now the real question; how do you think she will take it when she finds out her brother and niece are Titans?"

"Your guess is about as good as mine," Mickie replied tilting her head a little, "What aren't you telling me, dad?" He smiled weakly before they heard a loud squeal from inside the said, "Apparently, Amy is my little sister." "J-Amy's my aunt?" she asked surprised. "Yeah, and that was about how I reacted when mom told me about her," he said standing up, "Ready to go re-introduce yourself to your aunt?" "I think so," Mickie said after a few minutes.

As they made their way inside, a thought popped into her head. "Are you going to tell her we're Titans?" she asked before they entered. "Only when we think she's ready to know," he said pulling the door open. "She already found out," Raven said as she saw her husband and daughter enter. "Knows what?" Wolf asked looking at her. "Who we are," she replied. "Who told?" Mickie asked.

"That would be me," Emily said walking up with Amy in her arms, "Bart zipped in and I yelled at him out of reflex." "She would have found out sooner or later," he said with a sigh. "I promise I won't tell," Amy said looking at her brother. He smiled as he placed a hand on her head and said, "I believe you. So, what do you think of your family?" "That part she doesn't know yet," Emily said with a smile, "Which is why I'm cooking for everyone tonight."

"I like that idea, grandma," Mickie said smiling. Amy looked down at her friend as Wolf said, "I think we might want to do at least a small introduction real quick." "Good idea," Emily said in agreement, "Amy, I'd like you to meet my son, Kris. And I think you already met my granddaughter, Mickie." "T-they're my?" Amy stammered as she looked at her mom. "Older brother and niece," Wolf said with a slight smile, "And Rachel here is your sister in-law." "And yes, we work with Bart," Raven said monotone.

Amy looked at each of them for a few seconds then said, "Wolf wasn't kidding about finding my family." "I guess not," Raven said as she slipped a hand in the back pocket of her husband's jeans, "Now can we go get something to eat?" Mickie looked up at Amy and said, "Just so you know, my mom's pregnant."

I think I got the issue worked out. Will be posting that chapter soon. May post the original version of that chapter after I finish this one. You never know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A Lost Family...

"So, how do you think Amy's handling the news?" Kara asked looking at Barbara. "Good, I hope," Barbara replied as Bart zipped into the room and hid behind the couch, his speed causes papers to scatter around the room. "Thanks a lot, Bart. I just finished picking those up," Barbara yelled glaring at the speedster. "Sorry, but no offense Babs, you're not the one that scares me right now," the speedster said peering over the top of the couch to look at her. "What did you do now?" Kara asked as she flew up to replace a lightbulb. "I think I may have blown our cover," he said as a black mass rose out of the floor behind him.

"Did he blow our cover, Raven?" Barbara asked as the mass faded to reveal the other Titans and one other. "He did," Raven replied before Gibb slapping the speedster. Bart turned to see Emily and Wolf glaring at him as Kara asked, "Great. So who did he blow our cover to?" Amy slowly raised her and said, "Me." Kara slowly drifted down to the ground as Barbara said, "So much for waiting till she was ready to know, huh?" "Basically, but she won't tell," Wolf said with a smile, "Well, Amy, which do you want first? A tour of the place, something to eat, or would you like to know which person is which of the team?"

"Introductions first, then tour," Barbara said walking over to the young girl and holding her hand out, "I'm Barbara, but Steele City knows me better as Batgirl. Then blonde over there is Kara, aka Supergirl. You already met Bart and Raven." Amy shook the redhead's hand saying, "Yup, and I think I know how my brother is." Wolf smiled before saying, "True, but there is still one more member she hasn't met yet." "You mean there is a sixth?" Amy asked looking at her brother.

"More like Titan in training," Mickie said as a white raven encompassed her for a few seconds before fading away to reveal she had switched her school clothes with her titan uniform. "Y-you mean there is a sixth Titan?" Amy asked surprised. "Who just so happens to be your niece," Raven said before sitting on the couch. "Whoa," she whispered. "Kara, could you please finish fixing that lightbulb?" Emily asked putting her daughter down.

"On it," the Kryptonian said before flying back up. "The fridge is fully stocked for whatever you plan on making Emily," Barbara said. "I can't use my speed to set the table can I?" Bart asked looking at Wolf's mom. "Mickie and I will set the table," Wolf said looking at the speedster, "Five page report, War and Peace, due by the start of dinner. And I mean front and back." "Is there anything I can do?" Amy asked. Raven patted the seat next to her saying, "How about keep me company for now?"

"And no, you can't have our TV," Wolf said before heading to the kitchen with the others. "I don't watch TV that much," Amy said looking at Raven, "I prefer books." "I think you and I are going to get along just fine," Raven said with a slight smile. While they sat and talked about what books they liked, the others were busy getting ready for dinner. Just as Wolf was about to go join his wife and little sister, Bart jogged up to him and held out a paper. "I said five pages, not one, Bart," Wolf said with a sigh.

"The report is in my other hand, but you really need to see this," the speedster said quietly, "It's about your dad. I found it in that book." Wolf took the paper and slowly looked it over. "Even after death," he muttered quietly. "You know what it means?" Bart asked. "It means I get to make someone regret they ever met me again," Wolf said before walking over to his mother. "Hey mom, we have a problem," he said quietly. Emily sighed as she looked at her son and asked, "Who did what now?"

He handed her the paper and said, "Not sure yet, but I'm going to find out." Emily looked the paper over as her son left. "Where's Wolf going?" Kara asked walking over. "To put the fear of God into someone," Emily said turning the burners on the stove down, "Raven, does my son have you guys wear those micro cams for missions still?" "Not sense him and Wally finished that stealth drone. Why?" Raven replied looking back over the couch. "I need you to have it follow Kris," Emily replied folding the paper.

Raven shared a look with the other Titans before asking, "Ok. Why?" Emily put the paper in her pocket as she said, "For vengeance comes in many ways, but the worst is in the colors of green and black." "Because like it or not, sucker, big bad is back," Mickie said quickly activating the drone. The main monitor kicked showing the drone trying to keep up with a green streak of light. "Anyone want any popcorn?" Raven asked getting up. "Communication hack on the drone is set. I'll get the drinks," Mickie said before flying into the kitchen.

"Raven, you seem really calm about your husband flying off like that. Why?" Barbara asked a little nervous. The Goth Titan couldn't help but smile as she said, "Because, Barbara, you're about to see why Batman is afraid of him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hello...

One thing some of the other Titans knew about Wolf was that he could be the nicest person on the planet. As he stood thirty feet from the front gate of Fort Broadsword military base in Northern California, this wasn't one of those times. "Why are you at a military base?" Kara's voice crackled over his com-link, "Let alone that particular base." "Maybe he lost his mind," he heard Bart say. "He has his reasons. Now hush," Emily said before the line went silent.

"Thank you," Wolf said before he started walking towards the gate. He was about fifteen feet from the gate when and soldier stepped out of the gate house and asked, "You seem a little lost. Can I help you?" "Where's General Mathew Barton?" Wolf asked calmly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't tell you without the proper clearance," the soldier replied. "Just tell him the Doctor is here to see him," Wolf said with a smile, "He'll know exactly who I am." The soldier cautiously walked back to the gate house and placed the call.

"You sure he knows you?" Raven asked over the com-link before alarms started going off. "Aww, he remembered," Wolf said as the soldier walked up with his gun drawn. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area now," the soldier said aiming his firearm at the lantern. Wolf's ring flared for a brief second before a pair of green construct hands disassembled the gun as he said, "As soon as I talk to Barton." He walked passed the soldier and started laughing as he heard a retreat order over the P.A. systems.

"I take it you two know each other," Barbara asked trying not to laugh. "We've met," he replied as three tanks pulled up surrounding him. "Seriously, I'm starting to feel like I'm not wanted here," Wolf said before what looked like a large tail sent the tanks flying. A loud roar sounded throughout the base as a green construct figure yelled, "It's Godzilla!" "I thought we banned those movies," Raven asked as a giant green lizard started attacking buildings. "Blame Throttle the last time I went to see him," Wolf said walking up to the main command building.

He reached for the door handle only to have it open by the very person he was looking for. "Oh crap," Barton said. Wolf smiled as he said, "If I didn't know any better, Barton, I would start to think you didn't like me." "I thought we agreed you would never come here again," Barton said slowly backing up. "No. I said I would only contact you if I needed to know something about my father," Wolf said pulling his cell phone out and dialing a number, "Thing is, I'm not the one that has a question." "Ok, then why are you here?" Barton asked nervously.

Wolf held the phone out and said, "It's for you." The general cautiously took the phone and held it up to his ear and said, "This is General Barton." "I found Amy, Mat," Emily said over the phone. "Oh crap," Barton said turning white. "But what is interesting, Mat, is a certain paper found in a copy of War &amp; Peace. Do you know what it said?" she asked sounding upset. "I'll be in Steele City buy morning," Barton said before hanging up. He handed the phone back to Wolf as he said, "Do you have any idea how big of a pain you are?"

"And I wouldn't have to do this if you actually kept in touch, Uncle Mat," Wolf said before walking away. "You just destroyed an entire military base just so you mom can talk to you uncle?" Raven asked. "Not my fault he refuses to give me and Mickie his number," Wolf said before he started flying. "Hope we don't have to pay for what you did," Barbara asked. "He tried once," Mickie said calmly, "It was at that point Dad slapped the government with a law suit nine times the current deficient."

"Did you win?" Bart asked. "Considering the amount of evidence I had thanks to my father, I would have," Wolf said with a slight laugh, "The military agreed to never bill me for trashing a base as long as I never try to sue them again. Raven, I need you to make sure everyone is in their gear when I get there. The only people outside the team that need to know our identities are my mom and sister." "Roger that. See you soon," Raven replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bedtime...

It was almost midnight when Raven heard the door to the room her and Wolf shared open. She looked up from her book towards the door and smiled as she saw the team's leader enter. "You missed dinner," she said watching him. "I know. I take it mom wasn't too happy," he said sitting on the bed. "She's not the only one," she said closing her book, "Why did you leave?" He was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Bart found my birth certificate."

"Ok. Why is that bad?" she asked a little puzzled. "Because there is another name on it besides mine," he said as he slowly turned to face his wife, "According to that paper, I have a twin sister." Raven was silent for a few seconds before saying, "I would say that's not possible, but considering the truth behind you, me, and Mickie. I'd believe it." She reached over and gently placed a hand on his cheek asking, "Is that why you went to see your uncle?"

He placed his hand on hers as he kissed her palm before saying, "Mom wants answers as much as I do, especially if there's a possibility it deals with Cadmus." Raven was taken aback at what her husband said and asked, "Why do you think Cadmus would have something to deal with this?" His lantern uniform faded as he replied, "According to dad's old journals, there was three different sections of Cadmus; one for genetic copies of the league under government control, one that is responsible for Mickie, and the part Uncle Mat worked in.

"His part dealt with creating counter measures for the league. Like kryptonite bullets for Superman, something to disrupt a lanterns power, and a chemical that could slow the Flash down." Raven sat there stunned as she tried to process what she had just heard for a few seconds before asking, "Did they have counter for every hero?" He nodded before saying, "Only the ones they knew about that caught their attention; mainly the League." "You mean they don't consider the Titans a threat?" she asked almost sounding like she was offended.

"Oh they consider the Titans a threat," he said before standing up, "Just not one that requires millions of dollars to find a way to take them out type threat." She watched him get ready for bed for a little bit before asking, "Do you know that Batman has a file on each League member and how to take them out?" He looked at her after pulling his shirt off and said, "Yeah, Barbara told me. She also said that Nightwing had done the same thing with the Titan's years prior."

"I know," she said quietly. They were silent for a few seconds before he asked, "Can we change the subject?" "Please," she said with a slight smile. He walked over and kissed her lightly before asking, "You doing ok?" She nodded and saying, "Better now that you're here. I seriously wish you wouldn't take off like that and leave me to deal with others alone." "Was it that bad without me here?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "A real laugh riot," she replied.

"I'm afraid to ask," he said as they heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to find Barbara standing there. "Thought you'd want to know; Kara, Mickie, your mom, and I have made Amy an unofficial Titan," she said smiling. ""Why did you do that?" he asked with a sigh. "Ask your wife," she said before walking away. He slowly looked over towards the bed as he closed the door. "What did you two do?" he asked walking towards her.

"Amy is to Bart what I am to Beast Boy," she said before picking her book up. He sighed before lying on the bed next to her. "And how bad were you encouraging her?" he asked. "I wasn't encouraging anyone," she said not looking at him. He reached up and took her book saying, "If that was true, then Barbara would've said your name with the others." She glared at him for a few seconds then sighed before saying, "If you must know, we double teamed him like Mickie and Jinx does Kid Flash. Now can I have my book back?"

He marked her place before reaching over and placing it on the nightstand as he kissed her. "You can finish it in the morning," he said turning out her light, "You need your sleep, doctor's orders." "Actual doctor or you scaring your uncle doctor?" she asked turning the light back on. "Actual," he said turning the light off, "Good night." She waited until he was lying down before turning the light back on saying, "I wasn't finished with that page." A green dome formed over the book before she could grasp it as he said, "Mom wants the entire, minus Mickie, team rested and dressed when my uncle gets here in the morning. And before you ask, Mat doesn't know she is our daughter and mom wants to keep it that way."

She leaned down and kissed him deeply before saying, "She already told the team about that and I was just picking." She lay next to him before turning the light out with her powers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lost Sister...

Normally, only other Titans and special guest were allowed in the Towers. Barbara wasn't sure Wolf's Uncle Mat would be considered a guest considering the way Emily was glaring daggers at the person. "I'm going to skip the pleasantries and get to the point," the tower's visitor said placing a file on the table. "That would be best," Emily said coldly. General Barton slid the folder across the table saying, "Just so we, as in everyone in this room, is clear; there isn't a word to described my brother."

"At least not one that can be said in the presence of me and my kids," Emily said as she picked the file up and opened, "Now what exactly am I looking at?" The general took a deep breathe before saying, "A file of a woman that we think may have taken Kris's sister after she was born." "Y-you mean my sister was kidnapped?" Wolf asked stunned. The general sighed before saying, "Unfortunately yes. She had been seven months pregnant with a little girl when she was involved in a car wreck a few days before you went into labor. She was fine, but lost the child."

"The trauma caused by the car wreck and losing her child possibly caused her to snap," Barbara said leaning against the counter. Mat nodded saying, "And seeing my niece was the final push." "And if what you say is true, then why don't I remember any of this?" Emily asked placing the folder on the table. He was quiet for a few seconds then said, "The reason you don't remember is why I stopped talking to my brother. He had one of the psychics that worked for Cadmus put a hypnotic suggestion in your head. I say one word, you'll remember that day.

"If that's true, then say the word," she said glaring at him. "If I do this, you may not like what happens," he replied. "I need to know, Matt," she said watching him. He looked her dead in the eyes for a few seconds before saying, "Avalon." "Avalon, like in the King Arthur myth?" Bart asked before Emily slumped in her chair. "Mom, you ok?" Wolf asked worriedly knelling next to her. "I-I remember," she said as tears formed in her eyes, "I-I was pregnant with twins."

She looked at the file on the table and asked, "Where is she?" "I'm not sure," Matt replied a few seconds later, "Utah police found the one in folder at a motel room after she OD'd on drugs about four years later. The little girl she was reported to be with was placed in an orphanage and then disappeared." "What do you mean disappeared?" Kara asked. "A fire destroyed the orphanage about a year later and some of the children went missing," he said with a slight sigh. "You mean my sister has been out all these years alone?" Wolf asked glaring at his uncle, "Why didn't you try and find her?"

"I never gave up looking for her," Matt said looking at his nephew, "I've spent every day of my military career trying to find her." "If that folder is all you have to show for it then, no offense, but you suck at playing detective," Bart said. "Yeah, I know," Matt said taking a small box out of his jacket and placing it on the table, "This is some of the hairs from the girl the police found all those years ago." Raven picked the box up and tossed it to Barbara saying, "Work your magic." "On it," Barbara said before leaving with the box.

"What is she going to do?" Matt asked a little puzzled. "First, she is going to see if it from Emily's daughter," Raven said calmly, "Then she will check it against all DNA databases available." "Just so you know I've tried that. It didn't get me anywhere," he said leaning back in his seat. "And it won't hurt to have a second look," Kara said as Wolf's communicator went off.

"Stay with mom. This one's mine," Wolf said before walking out of the room. "This is not good," Raven said as she watched her husband leave. "I'm kind of surprised all of you didn't go," Mat said calmly. "Raven hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks, and I'm not sure why he told us to stay here besides to make sure Emily doesn't try and kill you," Kara replied. "That and Wolf's upset," Raven said getting up and started to fix some tea, "Right now, he wants to be alone and to hit something."

"And someone was stupid enough to give him just that," Emily said getting up to get some glasses. "Uh, how can you tell?" he asked. "My son doesn't walk out of a room when there's trouble in the city," she said. The room was silent for a few moments before Matt said, "He blamed himself for what happened." Emily was quiet for a few minutes before quietly saying, "I know."

"Hope Batgirl gets something off that hair," Bart said before going over to sit on the couch. "You're not the only one, Impulse," Matt said quietly. "She will. If anyone can, it's Batgirl," Raven said as her communicator went off. "You two know what to do," Emily said looking at Bart and Kara. "You don't have to tell us twice," the speedster said before running after the Kryptonian.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Surprising Find...

"Let me get this straight," Wolf said as he leaned against the wall across from where his friend Kid Flash stood, "Because of an accident while fighting some idiot, you ran Jinx to the hospital here in Steele City. Then called me, claiming it was an emergency. When in actuality, you had me come here just to convince her not to kill you because she hates hospitals. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" "That and I have a favor to ask," the redheaded speedster said. "Go on," Wolf said crossing his arms, "And if this is like the Egypt favor, Jinx won't have the chance to kill you."

"Actually it's something else," Kid said looking at the floor, "Jinx and I have been talking about trying to start a family." "And one of you is worried about being a good parent?" Wolf asked. "Actually, she wants to find her family first," Kid said looking up at his friend. "I see," Wolf said with a slight nod, "So, what's stopping you from finding them?" "Try not knowing what your actual name is," the pink haired Titan said walking up. "Outside of that sucks," he said looking at her, "I take it you would like me to try and find something out about your family."

"At least help me find something about my past," she said standing next to her husband. He was silent for a few minutes before sighing then said, "No offense, but I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask right now." "Why do you say that?" Kid asked. Wolf's ring started to glow as a sound bubble enclosed the heroes before he told them of the events so far. The bubble slowly faded once he finished. "Whoa," Kid said quietly, "So, what are you going to do now?" "Batgirl is running a DNA analysis on some hair found at that motel years ago," Wolf replied slowly siting on the floor.

The three were silent for a few seconds before Kid started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Jinx asked looking at him. "Define irony; we're asking a friend who is trying to find his sister to help you find your family," Kid said looking at her. "He has a point," Wolf said before a green construct hand Gibb slapped the speedster, "And that's from Raven." "What did he do now?" she asked monotone. "I used Godzilla to trash a military base when I went headhunting for my uncle," he said with a slight laugh. She slowly looked at her husband and said, "You and your Godzilla nights."

"Just wait until Raven gets a hold of you Throttle," Wolf said smiling. "What did Emily say about you doing that?" Jinx asked. "She asked what would I have done if they had opened fired," he replied, "Do the words 'Godzilla Gangman Style' mean anything to you?" Jinx slowly sank to the floor as she tried not to laugh at the mental image. Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head for a few seconds before saying, "You know, I sometimes wonder if you two aren't related with as well as you get along."

"Oh I'm sure Emily would love that," Jinx giggling. "I think Mickie would like it more," Wolf said closing his eyes. The laughter slowly died down after a few seconds before Kid said, "It does make sense if you think about it." "Oh come on, Kid. There is no way I would be related to Wolf and his family," Jinx said looking at her. "Couldn't hurt to check," he said holding up what appeared to be a small scanner, "All I would have to do is set it to compare DNA samples and it's a lot quicker the waiting for lab results." Jinx was quiet for a few seconds before standing up saying, "Alright, fine. "But I'm telling you right now, this isn't going to work."

"Humor me," he said. He took a quick sample and started the scan. "Well?" she asked after a few seconds looking at him. "I would say you need to learn patience, but that was never your strong suit," he said. "Pot, kettle," Wolf said slowly got to his feet. "Funny," Kid said as the device beeped, "Ah ha. Here we go and the result is…." "What Kid slow-mo?" Jinx asked impatiently.

"I-I was right," he said looking at her. Wolf reached over and took the device as Jinx asked, "What are you babbling about?" He started to smile as he said, "The scan came back positive for a DNA match. Jinx, I was right." "Y-Y-you mean?" she stammered trying not to cry. "You are Wolf's sister," he said smiling. "Holy crap," Wolf said as he looked at her. "W-what?" she asked. "He was right about something," he said as he started to smile, "I think the apocalypse has started." She started to laugh as tears rolled down her face as Kid asked, "You do know what this means right?"

"Besides being Mickie's actual aunt, Raven's sister in-law, and your Emily's son in law?" she asked wiping away a tear. "You have a name and a birthday," Wolf answered. "Which is?" she asked as her and Kid Flash looked at him. "Jennifer Alexis McCloud. Born five minutes after her brother, Kristian Duncan McCloud, on March fifteenth, twenty five years ago," he said looking at her, "Nice to meet you, sis." Jinx dissolved into tears as she hugged her brother. Wolf returned the hug as Kid Flash's communicator went off.

"Hate to cut this reunion short, but some idiot just tried to rob the local museum," he said. "How bad is it?" Jinx asked breaking the hug. Before she could answer, Mickie face appeared on Kid's communicator. "Throttle, where's dad?" she asked on the verge of tears. "He's here with me and Jinx," the speedster replied, "Mickie, what's wrong?" "Jenny got hurt," she said. Wolf took the com and asked, "Mickie, listen to me. Where are you?" "I'm at the hospital. Please hurry," she said before ending the call.

A twist? Yeah, I put things like this in sometimes. I may have another one coming up. Please leave a review if you like the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Time...

Mickie tried to hold back tears as she sat in the hospital waiting room. The details of the fight kept running threw her mind as she waited for the doctor. "Are you sure you don't want me to call you parents?" a police officer asked walking up to her. The young girl shook her head and said, "Already called my mom. Either her or my dad will be here soon." The officer nodded slightly before walking back over to the nurse's desk. She looked towards the clock as she heard someone call her name.

Tears started to fall freely as she saw her mom walking towards her. "I'm sorry," she said getting up and hugging Raven, "I couldn't stop him." "It's Ok, Mickie, don't worry," Raven said trying to comfort her daughter, "Just tell me what happened." "Excuse me, miss. Is she your daughter?" the officer asked walking over. "Yes, she is. What happened?" Raven asked looking at him. "A man calling himself Chrono attacked a museum her and her school was at for a field trip," the officer started to explain, "Thanks to some quick thinking on her part, everyone was able to get out ok except for one girl. She shoved your daughter out of the way from getting hit by a blast from Chrono."

"Is the girl ok?" she asked. "We're trying to get a hold of her mother now. By any chance do you know an Emily McCloud?" he asked. Raven's eyes widened as she said, "That's my mother in-law. Where's Amy?" "She's in ICU at the moment. The doctor should be out shortly," he said before walking off. Raven slowly sank down to her knees and held her daughter tight. "I am so sorry," Mickie whispered repeatedly. "It's not your fault, Mickie," Raven said stroking her daughter's hair, "Amy will be fine."

'I hope so,' she thought as the waiting room doors burst open. "Raven," Wolf said seeing his wife. He walked over and wrapped them in a hug as he asked, "Are you two ok?" Mickie shook her head as she said, "Dad, I'm so sorry." "It's ok, pup, don't worry," he said before kissing her head, "Just calm down and start from the beginning." Mickie retold what happened as she sniffed back her tears.

"She'll be fine, Mickie. Don't worry," he said giving her a reassuring smile. He looked at Raven and asked, "Have you talked to the doctor yet?" "I got here shortly before you did," she said as the doctor walked into the room. The got to their feet as the doctor asked, "Are you Amy's family?" "I'm her brother," Wolf said trying to stay calm. "Is Amy going to be ok?" Mickie asked wiping her eyes. "It's hard to say," The doctor stated, "The blast she got hit should have aged to the point she should be in her sixties. But somehow she not only absorbed it, but threw it right back at him."

"But is she ok?" Raven asked. "As far as we can tell, she's fine physically," he replied. "Can I go see her?" Mickie asked. "Yes considering she's been asking for you," The doctor said motioning them to follow him. They walked to one of the rooms in the back where the young girl was sitting on the bed cross legged and watching TV. "Amy?" Mickie asked as she and parents entered cautiously. The woman looked over and smiled saying, "Last time I checked. You ok, Mickie?"

"I'm fine," the young girl replied softly. "Are you ok, Amy?" Raven asked walking over. "For the most part," Amy said with a shrug, "The nurses here are nice." "Are you really Amy?" Mickie asked. Amy nodded and asked, "Yeah. Want some popcorn?" Mickie nodded as Raven said, "You are so your brother's sister." "What's that supposed to mean?" Wolf asked looking at her. "Speaking of my brother," Amy asked before looking at Raven, "Just how did you two get together?"

"It's kind of a long story," Raven said before sitting in a chair. "Think you can tell it before the others get here?" Amy asked sitting back on the bed. "Please mom?" Mickie asked hopping up on the bed next to her aunt. "Even I'd like to hear her version of what happened," Wolf said sitting on the bed. "Fine," the Goth Titan said with a slight huff. The three smiled as they listened to Raven tell the story. Granted Mickie had been there for the most of it, she was still surprised at some parts.

Raven had just gotten to the point of Mickie's first birthday with the team when Emily walked in. "Hi mom," Amy said quietly with a slight wave. Emily hugged her daughter and asked, "Are you ok? What happened?" "She took a blast from Chrono that was meant for Mickie," Raven said calmly, "By the looks of it, she literally threw it right back at him." "It was kind of scary though," Amy said returning the hug.

"I don't doubt it," Emily said wiping a tear from her eyes. "You ok, mom?" Mickie asked watch the elder woman's reaction. Emily smiled as she pulled her granddaughter into a hug and said, "I am now." Mickie returned the hug as they heard a noise. They turned to see Jinx standing there as she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting." "Never," Emily said motioning for her to enter. The pink haired Titan had no more then entered the room when the nurse walked up and said, "I'm sorry, but only family can be back here, miss." "It's ok, ma'am," Wolf said smiling, "She's my sister."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Adjusting...

Raven sighed as she looked out the main observation windows at the Titan Tower. After they confirmed what Kid Flash had found out, things began to change slightly. The biggest change was that a third Zeta tube had been installed at Kid Flash and Jinx's place at Emily's request. The second change was that Jinx started to hang around the Tower more. Granted Kid Flash would pop in to get her if something was happening in Keystone City, but she mostly either talked to Wolf or helped Emily at the diner.

As the sun started to set, Raven noticed she wasn't alone with her thoughts anymore. "If you're looking for Kris, he's out getting Mickie," she said with a monotone in her voice. "I know," Jinx said walking up. The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Raven asked, "So what's on your mind?' Jinx was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "How do you do it? I mean, how do you balance being a mom and a Titan?" The question wasn't something Raven had been expecting.

As she looked at her fellow Titan, she couldn't help but ask, "What brought this on?" "Wally and I have been thinking about starting a family," Jinx said with a slight sigh. "Do you want children?" Raven asked. "More than anything," Jinx said placing a hand on her stomach, "But now I'm having thoughts if I'll be a good mom." "You will be," Raven said shifting her gaze to the window, "Your mom and brother will make sure of that."

Jinx laughed a little at the comment and said, "I'm still trying to get used to that." Raven smiled a little and said, "Welcome to the club. That is how I felt when I found out Mickie was my daughter." "At least you didn't have to deal with diapers when you first met Mickie," Jinx said. "No offense, but you changed a diaper?" Raven asked. "Only when Wolf got called off world and we were able to babysit," Jinx replied smiling, "Any other time, he either took Mickie with him. That only lasted about two missions though."

"What happened?" Raven asked. "Mickie puked on one of the Guardians," Jinx said recalling the memory. "Oh this I have to hear," Raven said smiling. "It's worth hearing. The whole thing started with two warring planets," Jinx said." Naturally," Raven said before they walked towards the kitchen, "Tea?" "Please," Jinx replied before continuing, "Wolf got called because it was in his sector and couldn't get a hold of us. So he had to talk Mickie with him.

"When he got there, Mickie was sound asleep and I'm talking you honestly think she is dead kind of sleep. Well, he got them to agree to a temporary truce. Both sides met and started talking. Unfortunately, the one king brought his son and woke Mickie up by repeatedly poking her after being told not to about twelve times." Raven shuddered slightly as she handed a cup of tea to Jinx and asked, "Who killed the kid?" "The kids mother, but not until after Wolf annihilated half of each planets armada's with a single shot," Jinx said before taking a drink, "Oh this is good."

"Thank you," Raven said sitting at the kitchen table with her mug, "What happened next?" "Both planets immediately agreed to a cease fire and treaty," Jinx said sitting across from the Goth Titan, "Wolf was called to OA about his conduct on the mission. The one Guardian picked Mickie up just right that she ended up puking her lunch on him. They then called another Earth Green Lantern and had him get Wolf in touch with the League."

Raven tried to hide her amusement as she heard the front door open. "We're back," Mickie announced as her and Wolf entered, "Where is everyone?" "Patrol and dish duty at the diner," Jinx said smiling. "Ok, what did you tell Raven?" Wolf asked looking at his sister. "Just why the Guardians don't like you bringing Mickie on missions," Jinx said trying to sound innocent. "They don't like me?" Mickie asked after giving her mother a hug. "I'll tell you about it later, pup," Wolf said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, "Granted I always thought Batman becoming the most hated league member was funnier."

"How did that happen?" Mickie asked looking at him. "Yeah, how did that happen? Cause you've never told me that one," Jinx said. Wolf sat down at the table as he chuckled a little then said, "Ok. Following the Mickie's first meeting with the Guardians, Hal and he put me in touch with Star Girl. She agreed to babysit whenever I got called off world. About nine missions later, I come to find out the all the League's female members not only have adopted Mickie as their niece, but have a bodily harm warrant out on Batman for leaving Mickie alone in the monitor room five minutes after I dropped her off to go deal with the Joker."

"I knew I didn't like him for a reason," Mickie muttered sitting next to her mother. "Oh it gets better," he said as Kid Flash arrived, "About two weeks later; I come back from a training mission with Hal one time to find a certain redheaded speedster trying to out run Vixen, Black Canary, and the Huntress. I come to find out Throttle had been feeding Mickie popcorn while watching a kids show with her. By the time I finally get them to not kill him, Zatanna had made a power inhibitor appear around his neck, Wonder Woman had hog tied him, and Hawk Woman was about to smash his head in with her mace."

"And that is why I had inhibitor's," Kid said sitting next to Jinx. "How did you stop them?" Mickie asked. "I formed a shell around him and yelled not in front of the Mickie," Wolf answered. "Figures," Raven said looking at the speedster, "If it's not one member of my family saving your butt, it's another."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Uncle Cy...

"We're going to have to call them eventually," Wolf said watching his wife move about the kitchen. "I know," Raven said getting a kettle. "Then quit procrastinating and call them," he said. "I will call them when I'm ready," she replied as Barbara walked in. "Call who?" the redhead asked grabbing an apple. "The other Titans and tell them our news," Wolf said quickly. "I could call them if you want," Barbara said sitting at the table. "I'll call them," Raven said filling the kettle with water. "Ok, when?" he asked.

"Better do it soon before Amy calls them," Barbara said. "Fine," Raven growled as she grabbed her communicator. She had no more then flipped it open when a familiar face appeared on the main monitors. "Hope I'm not calling at a bad time," Cyborg said smiling. "Actually, tin man, we were just about to call you," Wolf said as Raven closed her communicator. "Oh yeah, you and Raven finally decided to get married?" the African-American League member joked. "They did that about a year after we left Jump city," Barbara muttered.

"You did WHAT?" Cyborg bellowed. "I forgot we hadn't told you about that yet," Barbara said before quietly leaving the room. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cy asked sounding upset. "One, Beast Boy," Raven said calmly, "Two, you went on a mission and couldn't be reached in time. Three, we've been a little busy here. But that isn't why I was going to call you."

"Hold that thought," Cy said before ending the call. "He's coming here, isn't he?" Wolf asked. "Yup," she replied before fixing her tea. "Crap," he said as the former Titan teleported into the room. "Continue," Cyborg said crossing his arms. Raven let out a low sigh before turning to face him and asked with a monotone in her voice, "Do I really have to say it?" He slowly started to smile as he said, "It would be nice to hear it." She couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm pregnant."

"First off, congrats," he said before hugging her. She returned the hug and said quietly, "Thank you." Cyborg let her go after a few seconds then looked at Wolf saying, "Secondly, you dog." "Woof," Wolf chuckled. "So, have you told anyone else?" Cyborg asked. "You're the first outside of the team, Mickie, Amy, Jenny, and Emily," Raven said before going to get her tea. "Other then I'm not going to ask if you should be doing that," he said sitting at the table, "Who's Amy and Jenny? "Yeah, funny story about that," Wolf said as Raven sat next to him.

"I'm listening," Cyborg said. "Apparently, I have two sisters I never knew about," Wolf explained, "Amy was born about two years after mom left dad." "And Jenny?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow. "Remember how Beast Boy once said he was glad there wasn't two of Kris?" Raven asked. He was silent for a few seconds before replied, "You mean there are two of him?" "Yeah and we, as in all the Titans, have known her for years," Wolf said smiling.

Cyborg was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Oh yeah? How do I know her?" "I'm not sure we should tell him," Raven said looking at her husband. "Raven," Cyborg said in a warning tone, "Don't make me call you it." "Call who what, Uncle Cy?" Mickie asked as her and Amy came walking up. "Your mother doesn't think I can handle who your aunt is," he said looking at the young girl. "Which one?" Amy asked sitting at the table. "Jenny," he replied looking at her, "No offense, but who are you?"

"My little sister, Amy," Wolf said smiling, "Amy, this is Cyborg. He was one of the founding Titans." "Cool," Amy said smiling. "Hey Amy, who's your sister?" he asked. "Haven't you met her already?" she asked. "He has, but he doesn't know her actual name," Mickie said grabbing an apple. "Oh and you have?" Cy asked looking at the young girl. "She's my aunt. Why wouldn't I know her?" she asked.

"Maybe her and your dad doesn't get along," he said. "Oh we get along fine," Wolf said smiling. "Then tell me who she is," Cyborg growled. "You forgot to say please," Amy said looking at him. "Lost cause there, Amy," they heard someone say, "He never really says please that often." They looked over to see Jinx walking towards them. "Did you know that Wolf has two sisters?" Cyborg asked looking at her.

"Yup, and I met her the day I met my brother, his wife, my little sister, and my mom," she replied with a slight smile. "And let me guess, you're not going to tell me who any of them are, are you?" he asked. Her smile widened as she went and got a bottle of water from the fridge before saying, "Just one, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else, especially Beast Boy." "Now why would l go and tell him something like that?" he asked with a slight evil look in his eyes, "It will be so much more fun to watch you lot terrorize him with this info." "Good point," she said before standing behind Amy and placing her hands on the young girls shoulders, "Cyborg, I want you to meet my little sister, Amy."

The metallic man was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "You mean you are?" "Kris's little sister," Jinx said before taking a drink of her water. "And you never knew?" he asked trying to make sense of what he had just been told. "She was kidnapped at birth and my dad had a psychic that worked for Cadmus seal mom's memories about her having twins," Wolf said calmly. "Sorry we held out for so long on telling you, Uncle Cy," Mickie said a little nervously, "Are you mad?" Cyborg smiled at the young girl before saying, "Me? Nope. But Nightwing and Beast Boy are going to freak when they find this out."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Check Up...

Mickie sighed as she looked at the clock in the diner. She was supposed to meet her parents there after school and was starting to get a little worried. "Where are they?" she muttered looking towards the door. "They're with your grandmother," she heard the person across from her say, "Now will you relax already?" She shifted her gaze to the speedster and said, "Someone from my family has always been here waiting for me after school, Wally." "And I'm not family?" Wally asked sounding a little hurt. "Sorry. I meant dad, mom, or grandma," Mickie said looking at the table.

Wally reached over and placed his hand on hers saying, "I get what you mean, Mickie. I'm sure they have their reason for being late." "I do at least," Wolf said sitting next to his daughter. "Where have you been?" Mickie asked giving him a hug. "I went to talk to the Guardians after you left for school," he said returning the hug. "How did that go?" Wally asked. "As of now, I am a reserve lantern," Wolf said looking at his friend, "They will only call me if necessary."

"Does that mean you're going to be home more?" Mickie asked looking at her father. He nodded saying, "Yup. Now, where's your mother?" "With your mother and Jinx," Wally answered with a slight chuckle, "She walked in shortly after you left, told me and Bart to be here when the girls get off the bus, and took Jinx and Raven for a Mother daughter day out. She said they would be back shortly after Mickie and Amy got here." "Uh-oh," Wolf said looking towards the diner entrance.

"Is something wrong, Kris?" Amy asked as her and Bart walked up. "Last time mom took Raven for a girl's day out, she got her an entire new wardrobe and fired somebody." "But she did have fun," Emily said as walked up followed by Raven and Jinx. "You freaked Raven out, mom," he said looking at his mother. "And I am sorry about that, Raven," Emily said to her daughter in –law. "It's ok," Raven said sitting next to her husband, "Today was kind of fun." "For the most part," Jinx grumbled as she sat next to Wally.

"Any way," Emily said ignoring the comment, "I'll get you guys something to once the others get here." "Thanks mom," Wolf said. Mickie looked over at her aunt and asked, "Are you ok, Aunt J?" "I hate doctors," Jinx muttered. "Emily gave me a lift to my doctor's appointment," Raven said with a slight smirk, "Sense they had a last minute cancelation, Emily convinced Jinx to have a physical." Amy walked over to her sister and hugged her saying, "Don't worry. I don't like doctor's that much either."

"So, what did the doctor say?" Wally asked a little cautiously. "I, uh, I-I'm," Jinx started to say. "If you want to tell him in private, we understand sis," Wolf said giving her a gently smile. "Yeah, you can tell us whenever you're ready or if you want," Mickie said. The pink haired Titan slowly took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant." The others were silent for a few seconds as the news slowly sunk in. "Does grandma know?" Mickie asked smiling.

"N-not yet," Jinx said gently placing her hands on her stomach, "I'm not sure how she will react." "She'll cry, hug you , say congrats, and Gibb slap Wally at some point just because he's sitting there and ask him what took him so long in giving her another grandkid," Wolf said as he smiled, "But seriously, congrats Jenny." "Thanks Kris," she said quietly. "You ok, Uncle Wally?" Mickie asked noticing the vacant look on the speedsters face. "I think he's in shock," Wolf said with a light laugh.

"You're p-p-pregnant?" Wally said slowly looking at Jinx. She slowly nodded saying, "About three months. Is that ok?" He leaned over and kissed her gently as he said, "More like incredible." "Does this mean we may have to babysit?" Bart asked the rest of the team arrived. "Not unless they want you to go there," Raven said glancing at the young speedster, "Besides, we're going to be busy as it is." "Why do you say that, Rae?" Wolf asked looking at her. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear as Kara asked, "Sorry we're late. What did we miss?"

"Just finding out how some doctor visits went," Mickie replied. "Who had those?" Barbara asked pulling a chair over. "Jenny and Raven," Amy replied. "Be thankful you're not kryptonian," Kara said with a slight shudder, "The guys at STAR Labs give me the creeps sometimes." "You're not the only one they do that to," Bart said. "Anyway," Barbara said shaking her head slightly, "You two ok?"

"As ok as a couple of pregnant women can be," Jinx said as Emily walked up. "Pregnant?" Emily said as smiled. Jinx slowly nodded as Raven said nervously, "With twins."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Wally asked impatiently. "We would've been there about ten minutes ago if a certain _someone_ hadn't triggered the jump drive when it wasn't ready," Wolf said glaring at the person sitting in the co-pilots on the Javelin. "How was I supposed to know what that buttons was?" Bart said. "SHUT UP!" Wally and Wolf yelled. "How long before that drive resets?" Wally asked as he started pacing.

"How long? Try one hour after a full system shut down," Wolf said before hitting the com button, "I will force feed you your car if you're Batman." "Good thing I'm not," Mickie said with a nervous laugh, "Where are you?" "Over Brazil. A certain dick hit the Jump Drive before it had a full location lock," he said increasing the speed, "And before you ask she's already pushing Mach nine." "Hit him once for me and we have a problem. The elevator's stuck," she said nervously. "Oh you've got to be kidding me?!" Howler said slamming the throttle forward, "Be there soon as we can."

He ended the call and quickly dialed a number. "Hello," a female voice asked. "Mom, its Wolf, how fast can you get to the mall?" Howler asked. "Raven went into labor and the elevators stuck," Wally interjected. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Please tell me she isn't alone," she asked in a rush. "Mickie's with her and they can't use their powers because of it a packed mall," Howler replied.

"Don't worry. Just get there," Emily said before ending the call. "You never did answer my question about this thing," Wally said trying to not to panic. "Mach fifteen if I red line it," Howler said before a buzzer started going off. "What's that?" Bart yelled over the noise. "Something I've been waiting on," Howler said slipping a few switches, "Autopilot engage. Final approach proto-calls activated."

"You mean we're there?'' Wally asked watching Howler get unbuckled. "Yes and no," Wolf said before heading to the back of the ship. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bart asked following him. A white light surrounded the two for a brief moment before receding to reveal the two of them were now inside an elevator. "Limited teleporter range," Wolf said as the doors opened.

The two stepped out to find themselves inside the waiting room of the local hospital. "About time you two get here," Emily said walking up, "Raven is down the hall. Room three oh nine." Wolf barely said his thanks before running off. "I thought you guys were still at the mall," Wally said surprised. "The rest of the team showed up in their gear and was able to help," Emily explained, "Kara called me in route and asked me to meet them here." Before he could say another word, Wolf came walking up carrying a small pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey mom, where's Mickie?" Wolf asked quietly. Emily smiled as she pointed over at the waiting area and said, "She's right over there." He walked over to where his daughter was sitting and carefully knelt in front of her. "You ok, pup?" he asked. She slowly nodded saying, "The EMT's couldn't get there in time. So I had to deliver the babies."

"And you did a great job," he said motioning towards the bundle in his arms, "Would you like to hold you baby sister?" Mickie blinked a few times as she slowly nodded. He carefully moved his newborn daughter into Mickie's arms and kissed her forehead. "I have never been more proud of you, Mickie," he said smiling. "Thanks, dad," she said quietly as she watched her baby sister sleep. "Was Mickie that little?" they heard a hushed voice ask. "Yeah, she was mom," he said smiling.

"Want to hold her, Grandma?" Mickie asked looking up. "I'd like that," Emily said. Mickie carefully handed over her little sister as Jinx walked up and said, "Sorry to break this up, but Raven's called a full team meeting, which includes you and Mickie, Emily. Now. Barbara and Kara are already there." They followed the speedster down to room 309. As they entered, the sight of Raven smiling as she held a small blue bundle drew everyone's attention instantly. "Hey guys," Raven said quietly, "I'd like you to meet the newest additions to me and Kris's family. This is our son, Edward Alexander McCloud, and Emily has our daughter, Anastasia Hope."

"Their beautiful, Raven," Emily said smiling. "Actually, it's just Rachel now," Raven said. Everyone looked at her as she quietly said, "Kris and I talked last night and have decided that we're both going to take some time off for a while." The room was silent for a few moments before Mickie asked, "How long of a while, mom?" "You graduate from high school," Raven replied looking at her daughter. "And yes that means we will be moving into our own place," Kris said placing a hand on his oldest head, "About a block away from the Towers personnel entrance, but we will be visiting from time to time."

"Um, that's all well and good, Kris, but that leaves us two members short," Kara said. "Actually, it doesn't," he said smiling; "Starting tomorrow, a guy by the name Jaime Reyes will be joining the team as the new Blue Beetle." "Ok, then who's the fifth?" Barbara asked. "The fifth will be taking up my mantle. That is, if you think you can handle it, Mickie," Raven said looking at her oldest daughter.

Mickie looked at each of her parents before smiling as she said, "Geronimo."


End file.
